L'aveu
by Saishi-Chan
Summary: C'est fou ce qu'une illusion peut changer les choses..NaruHina


Auteur : Saishi-Chan

Correctrice : Laumie

Note de l'auteur ou je sais pas trop quoi :

Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire sa et les personnages appartiennent à son auteur originel sauf Tomohé et Saishi

Résumé :Un simple défi « Avoue-lui » même pas un vrai en plus… Mais pour Hinata, c'est bien plus qu'un défi… Naruto / Hinata

Bonne lecture !

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés et Konoha semblait toujours aussi paisible et calme. Les cris aigus mais pas désagréables des oiseaux, et le soleil étaient toujours de la partie…Bien des choses avaient changé en 3 ans comme d'autre pas.

« Bonjour Hinata ! Tu as fini à l'hôpital ? »

La concernée hocha positivement la tête, un fin sourire aux lèves.

Hinata était devenue une jeune medic-nin formée par l'Hokage elle même.

Elle était restée sur le banc de touche alors que tous ses amis étaient d'un grade supérieur de plus qu'elle et s'apprêtaient à en passer un autre. Elle, elle restait toujours du même niveau même avec les encouragements de Naruto-Kun. Elle devait lui faire honte…

« Bonjour Tomohé…Tu finis seulement maintenant ? » Fit-elle à son amie qui tentait de reprendre son souffle à cause de sa course poursuite vers elle.

Tomohé a 2ans en moins que la jeune Huyga, elle allait encore à l'académie et se connaissaient car la jeune medi-nin devait souvent la soignée dut à sa santé fragile. Elle faisait souvent des petits boulots ce qui facilitaient leur rencontre.

« Oui…Mon patron m'a libérée vu que la seule personne qui était encore là est Naruto Uzumaki…Il venait de rentrer de mission. »

Hinata se tus et rougit à l'entende du nom, les yeux regardant vaguement les deux ombres créer par la clarté de la lune, pleine se jour là.

Arrivée devant le parc, elle s'arrêtait sous l'étonnement de son amie.

« Tu ne passe pas par là d'habitude, Hinata … »Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Je voudrais faire un détour. » Elle sourit, un sourire confiant.

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ! J'ai tout mon temps !»

« Non, ton père va s'inquiéter, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »Dit-elle avec insistance.

« Bon…D'accord… » Fit Tomohé avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Elles se séparèrent, Hinata prit la voie du parc et après une longue marche, elle arriva au bord du l'eau. Elle s'assit et plongea son regard sur l'eau. Un bleu foncé… Un bleu qui lui rappela la couleur des yeux de celui qu'elle aime mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osée croisée par timidité.

Elle vit son reflet apparaître sur l'eau du lac…son reflet semblait avoir honte d'elle, honte d'avoir ravalé toujours ses paroles, honte de ne jamais lui avoir dit…et puis, petit à petit, son reflet fit place à celui de son père.

_« Hinata, tu me fais honte. Tu ne lui as jamais dit. Qu'espères-tu ? Qu'il se déclare tout seul ? »_

« Non…non…bien sûr que non…Père… »

_« Prouve le alors, avoue lui ! »_

Les larmes coulèrent involontairement, venant troublé l'image du père de la jeune héritière Huyga.

Cette seule phrase lui trottina dans la tête toute la soirée, bien que se n'était qu'une simple illusion… _« Avoue lui » _Il avait raison… Elle ne pouvait attendre toute sa vie, gardée pour elle ce secret… En plus, Naruto n'aimait plus Sakura.

Ce n'était que tard dans la soirée ou tôt le matin qu'elle arriva à s'endormir jusqu'au petit matin.

Elle se doucha et partit directement à l'hôpital, se promettant de lui avouer…un jour.

Il passa toute la matinée perchée sur une branche à dormir. Sa mission n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Il ne sauta de sa branche qu'à midi pour aller manger des nouilles.

Une fois sur place, il s'installa et commanda un bol de nouilles aux miso.

« Oh Naruto-Kun ! » Fit-elle en posant le bol devant le jeune blondinet.

"Tomohé-Chan? Ca fait longtemps ! Tu travailles ici ? »

« Oui Oui ! Tous les jours ! Et puis ce n'est pas trop éprouvant, il n'y a que toi, Hinata et quelques au… »

« Hinata ? »

Tomohé avait commit une gaffe et tenta de la dissimuler sous d'autres phrases. Oui, Hinata venait ici et souvent même. Rien que pour l'observer.

Mais finalement, la jeune Huyga ne se décidait pas et Tomohé cracha le morceau, pensant bien faire. Seul lui n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle l'aimait alors... Un petit coup de pouce pourrait peut-être arranger les choses.

« Naruto, je dois t'avouer un truc… Hinata t'aimes ! »

Une longue journée éprouvante s'annonçait aujourd'hui, des patients …encore des patients _« avoue lui » « avoue lui »…_

L'énergie n'y était pas et l'enthousiaste non plus. Tsunade l'avait remarquée et lui donna une journée de repos. Ils n'y avaient pas grande foule enfin vu qu'ils étaient assez nombreux. Hinata rentra finalement, l'Hokage dut lui promettre que si sa n'allait pas, elle l'appellerait.

Elle se baladait dans les rues à présent, il devait être passée midi. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Huyga, son cousin. Ils étaient revenus de mission comme Naruto.

Ils lui avaient communiqué que le jeune Uzumaki la cherchait après un bref bonjour.

Que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas… mais il fallait qu'elle le voit avant la prochaine mission. Coûte que coûte.

Elle le trouva sur une branche d'arbre… pour quelqu'un qui voulait la trouver, il n'était pas très actif. Elle posa son front contre le tronc, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à la chamade.

« Na…Naruto… -kun…»

La scène se passa assez vite, le concerné reconnut la voie et tomba au sol sans pouvoir se réceptionner . Une belle bosse à la tête en somme…

« Dés…Désolée… ! »Fit-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui, comme si elle s'occupait d'un patient mais sa timidité reprit le dessus et elle voulu se relever. Elle fut retenue à son plus grand étonnement. Il la tenait fermement, sans lui faire de mal, par le bras.

« Na…Naru… » Son teint vira au rouge pivoine et se décida, c'était le moment. Avec un regard déterminée, elle se lança. « Je … Je…Je voulais te dire que… enfin je… Naruto je t… »

« Hinata, je t'aime… » Elle écarquilla ses prunelles blanches avec étonnement et en l'espace d'un instant, elle crut le voir sourire. Etait-elle si drôle que sa à voir ? …

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se poser trop de question, il l'embrassa en diminuant l'espace vide entre eux.

Il avait annoncé sa d'une manière si naturelle… si précipitée mais en faite, il avait mis du temps à découvrire son vrai sentiment… Elle ne cesserait de l'avoir comme modèle…

Elle pensa tout de suite après à ce qu'avait dit son père_ « Qu'espères-tu ? Qu'il se déclare tout seule ? »_. Oui…ça aurait dû être sa réponse.

THE END

Voilà et quelques que scène :

Scène 22 :

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés et Konoha semblait toujours aussi paisible et calme. Les cris aigus mais pas désagréables des oiseaux, et le soleil étaient toujours de la partie…Bien des choses avaient changé en 3 ans comme d'autre pas.

« Ils sont où les oiseaux ? »

« Tomohé, essaye pas de comprendre… Les lecteurs s'en foute qu'il y es des oiseaux ou pas… »

« Ohayô les filles ! »

« Naruto ! » Crièrent en cœur les deux demoiselles.

« Eh oui c'est moi ! » Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu ne devais pas arriver avant la page deux du script! »

« Mais c'est difficile d'attendre ! »

« Hinata a raison ! »

« Bon et je peux avoir un baiser pour calmer mon impatience au moins ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les deux tourtereaux s'en allèrent, main dans la main en sautillant gaiement, oubliant le tournage et laissant la pauvre Tomohé face à une Saishi colérique.

_« COUPEE ! »_

Scène 46 :

Arrivée devant le parc, elle s'arrêtait sous l'étonnement de son amie.

« Tu ne passe pas par là d'habitude, Hinata … »Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Hinata relu son texte caché sous ses habits mais comme ils étaient plutôt serrant, impossible de lire !

« Heu… Parce que c'est marqué dans le script…Tomohé. »

« _'Je voulais faire un détour'_ » Lui souffla son amie bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été discrète.

« NUL NUL NUL ! » Saishi jeta le scénario à terre de rage et le piétinant.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est assez en mauvais état comme sa ? » Fit Tomo en regardant le scénario en bout détachée ayant subit les 45 crises précédentes.

Elle n'eu pour seule réponse qu'un regard meurtrier et décida de se taire.

« QUOI ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE COUPER ? C'EST QUOI C'TE BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! » Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Voilà mdr + et revieuw plizz


End file.
